Memories of a Past Life
by futuremrs.jackson29
Summary: Eliza never thought that she was part of the greatestbattle ever to be held in centuries.She never thought that her mother was an immortal being.And she NEVER thought she was dating a son of Hades.Well, thats what happens when you dont remember who youare
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I've been thinking about for a long time now. It takes place a year after The Last Olympian.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Percy is not mine. My OC Eliza is though!**

* * *

_"Watch out!" a boy yelled while fighting a monster. _

_ "Chill, Nico! Nothings going to happen to me! " a girl laughed. _

_ Around the two people swords clashed, and screams and roars surrounded them. Everywhere you looked, death and destruction were present The girl, with her green, brown eyes shining, danced around the fighting taking down a monster with every arrow she shot. She almost seemed to be….enjoying herself. Her tinkling laughs were heard from every corner of the bridge they were fighting on. _

_ "You need to be more careful! This is serious. Come on, we need to go help Percy," the boy, Nico, shouted. _

_ The two twelve year old ran to a spot where the battle was even fiercer. _

**Images started to flash by. **

_A bride collapsing, people still on it. _

_A drakon, being slain by a burly red haired girl. _

_A blonde haired, golden eyed man blasting beautiful buildings away. _

_A green eyed boy fighting to the death. _

_A broken body on the floor. _

_Twelve giant people discussing the future of the green-eyed boy, a blonde girl, a boy with goat legs, the dark boy, Nico, the greenish gold-eyed girl, and a girl with a silver jacket on. _

_The six people leaving the Empire State Building, relived yet exhausted looks on their faces._

_A flash of gold light. An angry women's face. Blackness…._

I woke up, gasping for air. Dreams like this one seemed to be coming more and more frequently now.

I shook my head and glanced at the alarm clock: 5:37.

To damn early, I thought. But I knew I could never go back to sleep after a dream like that. It just seemed so real…

Might as well start my day. I groaned and got out of bed, headed straight toward the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and a girl around the age of 3 stared back at me. She had green eyes, with flecks of brown and gold in them. Her long honey colored hair was tangled, her face pale.

I sighed and hopped in the shower, feeling the dream wash away with the warm water down the drain.

"Only three days left of 6th grade. Then you'll be out of this hell," I said to my reflection.

I threw on whatever clothes I could find and headed downstairs for breakfast. My mom and I lived by oursleves in a small apartment in New York City.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard my mom talking. I glanced over. It wasn't her cell phone or the home phone because I could see them on the table.

"She still doesn't suspect a thing. I think she may be having dreams about it though," my mom said.

"Good. As long as she doesn't remember, she'll be safe," a deep, old sounding voice said.

"Wait, Chiron. We have Percy and Annabeth watching her. Everyone here misses her and I don't know how long I can deal with Nico's moping anymore," another feminine voice added.

"She will remember in her own time. We can't go meddling in this business. This is the work of a titan!" the old voice exclaimed.

Things were getting too weird for me. I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

She turned around, clearly surprised. A panicked look crossed her face for a second and she turned around and swiped her hand through what looked like mist before turning around and giving me a nervous smile.

What the hell?

* * *

**Five reviews get a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So second chapter up! I only got one review last time so please review? **

* * *

I decided to forget about my crazy morning as I rode my walked to school. I must have just been delusional from sleep loss or something like that.

"Shhhh! Seaweed Brain! Shut up! She's going to hear us! Chiron said we couldn't make any contact!" a girl's voice said.

A loud thump was heard followed by a deep voice whining, "Ow! Gods Annabeth! I should never had told you where my Achilles spot was if I knew you were gonna use it against me!"

I looked around. No one was paying any attention to me. Adults were rushing by, but none seemed to have spoken.

"That's it. I really am losing it. Seeing things, and now hearing things. God," I murmured to myself.

I ran as fast as I could to the school. I passed the Plaza Hotel. I've always thought this was a beautiful building, but when ever I walked by it, I felt sad for some reason I didn't know. Walking into my homeroom, my friend Alexandra called me over. Alexandra is one of those super pretty girls that didn't give a crap about how she looked. She had a really sarcastic sense of humor and was there for me. She had long brown hair and gray eyes that looked like they were always calculating the cure for cancer or something. I have to admit, I was jealous of how smart and pretty she was. I never considered myself a looker and with my ADHD and dyslexia, I could barely read much less be smart.

"Eliza, dude. I'm so pumped! End of school year field trip today!" she laughed.

That's the thing about Alexandra. She was a naturally happy person. When she was angry…. it was scary.

"Meh. It's not really a big deal. I mean we're going to the Empire State Building. I pass it all the time," I replied with a shrug, even thought I'd never went in. I got bad vibes from the building...

"Whatever man. You're so boring. Have some enthusiasm for life! You never know when it will all change," Alex winked mysteriously.

"Alexandra, my life is incredibly boring. I really don't see how it would change," I rolled my eyes.

After attendance was taken and our class president (an annoying, zity boy with a bad overbite) told us about the end of year dance, we all headed out to those giant yellow death traps the state calls busses.

I sat next to Alex and we spent the ride talking about the dance. We were planning on going just to make fun of Sofia, the bitchy, popular girl in our grade, and her "crew" as she called them, make themselves look like complete idiots, with they're hight pitched giggles and flirting habits. We arrived and then second I glanced at the enormous building in front of me, I felt a wave of nausea hit me.

_Death. Destruction. The clang of metal as sword clashed against sword. A man with the lower half of a house shooting an arrow at a man with glowing gold eyes, an army of monsters surrounding them. The cry of a girl as the house man was thrown into the side of a building. _

"Eliza? Eliza!"

I opened my eyes to see Alex hovering over me with a worried look on her face.

"Eliza Clio Green you fucking scared me man! What the Hades! You can't just pass out on me! I thought you had a seizure and I almost had a mini heart attack," Alexandra screamed while jumping up and down, looking very much insane.

"Did anyone else see me pass out?" I asked, knowing that if they did, I would never hear the end of it.

"No! Everyone else was already inside when you had your little episode! What was it about? Are you ok? Have you been sleeping alight? Have you been having any more dreams?" the last question was asked in a whisper. Alex was the only one I told about the strange dreams I had. Every time I told her about them she'd laugh, tell me I had a crazy imagination, and quickly change the subject.

"I'll tell you more later. Now we need to catch up to the rest of our class."

We hurried into the building, but I just couldn't get rid of the feeling that I'd been here before. And not for a good reason.

* * *

**If you don't get the reference to the Plaza Hotel, read page 194 of the Last Olympian. I know the chapters are short now but later on the they'll start getting a lot longer. It's a little confusing now, but everything will be clear later on! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeeesss! Chappa 3! So if you are confused about any part of the story you can either PM me, leave a review, or you can wait for it all to be cleared up in later chapters! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm still not a middle aged man who owns PJO.**

* * *

I swear that had to be one of the worst field trips I had ever been on, and that was saying something.

Earlier this year, we went to this measure with an ancient Greek exhibit. God, when will our teachers finally get that having 50 kids crammed into a museum will not go well?

Other than the usually pushing around, talking loudly (and quite rudely), and the all around obnoxiousness that is 6th grade, nothing super crazily weird had happened. That was until the jumbled mess that was ancient Greek writing started forming into coherent names and phrases. Trippy, man.

But this was even worse. Every step I took, a sickening sense of déjà vu hit me. I could feel Alex giving me worried glances every five seconds but I couldn't even look at HER without finally like things were trying to push themselves into my brain.

I tell you that day couldn't have ended sooner. Before I could FINALLY escape that hell, Connor Stoll stopped me. He always was up to something, whether it was pranking a teacher or a student. I was kinda worried why he was talking to me; I really could not handle being pranked right now.

"Hey, um Eliza, can I ask you a question?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Mmmm, Alexandra's over there somewhere," I pointed to the left vaguely, assuming he was another one of Alex's admirers, hoping she would go with him to the dance. Ha. Not likely. Whenever I asked her why she never accepted her many dating offers, she always told me she was following after her friend... Tina? Tanya? I don't know. It started with a T.

"What? No, I came here to ask you the end of year dance, " he mumbled the last part, his face turning bright red.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in genuine surprise. I had never been asked out before. And I had never noticed how his long blonde hair fell gracefully into his sparkling brown eyes

"Uhhh, ok. I mean of course! Definitely!" my words were jumbled; I wasn't sure how to act in situations like this.

"Ok yeah! I'll pick you up at seven, k?"

"Sounds great!"

As we went our separate ways, I was practically tackled by Alex.

"What was that about? Holy Zeus man! That was Connor fucking Stoll! What did he want? Did he ask you out!"

"Slow your roll! If you stopped for one second, I could answer your questions! Ok. Yes, I'm fine, and YES he did ask me out and yes I said yes!" I squealed the last part. Whoa. I had NEVER squealed. NEVER. What the fuck.

"Ok. This is serious. Your first date. I will be at your house an hour before he will pick you up. I will help you get ready. It is decided. Goodbye," Alex quickly walked away after this.

Ok, weird….

When I got home, my mom was nervously pacing around the kitchen. When she saw me walk in, she immediately stopped and hurried toward me.

"Honey, whatever you saw this morning, it was nothing. It was just me talking to myself. You know how stressed I've been lately. I just got another job today, so I need to leave in like a minute, and I'm not going to be around as much, but I just want you to know that I love you, and everything's fine!" what is it today and everyone talking so fast?

"It's fine. I understand how tight things are. It's cool! Don't worry, I'll be fine."

With one last hug, my mom hurried out the door to her third job.

I sighed. There's never been a father in the picture so my mom had to work twice as hard to make ends meet. I was used to being alone for hours on end.

I went to my room to try to finish the book I was reading. You see, even though I had dyslexia, I enjoyed reading. It just gave me a massive headache.

A half an hour (and two aspirins) later, I heard a loud crash outside, followed by a _shhh! _I looked outside to see the trashcan outside our apartment complex knocked over. Ew. Litter. I grimaced in disgust. You may not know this about me, but I'm an eco freak. I was a vegan, ate all organic, planted trees, hell, I even went to a save the whales protest. I went outside and, careful not to touch anything too nasty, I picked all that shit up. Go green people!

When I went back inside, I immediately knew something had changed. A chair was pushed in when I knew it wasn't before. I checked the whole apartment, but no one was there. I am so paranoid. My "delusional-because-I-am-so-tired" idea came to mind again. I decided it was time for sleep, no matter how early it was (it was about 7 PM). Sweet dreams Eliza.

Yeah. If only.

* * *

**So next chapter is her dream and THE DANCE! OOOO -gasps from crowd- I know you guys are like "What? Where the hell does Connor come in? I thought this was a Nico/OC fic?" and I'm like "Yeah guys I know! All will be explained soon!" So yeah! Any guesses on who Eliza's god parent is? I'll give a shout out to the first one who gets it right! Review and I will love you forever! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yeah son! Two chapter in one day! I'd like to give a shout out to ohlivtree for guessing Eliza's god parent and Courtneyfan14 for getting it right! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own PJO, Doritos, abcfamily, or anything else besides the plot, Eliza, and Alex!**

* * *

The dream started out with a group of people sitting in a big barn house. The eye eyed boy and the sliver jacket hunter girl from my dream were all there, along with the horse man, a centaur, I think it's called.

"_Chiron, I'm so sick of Nico moping everyday. Why can't we help her? Just seeing us would probably bring back tons of memoires! Annabeth is watching her right now. She's having dreams about us! It wouldn't take much!" the hunter girl said. _

"_Child, you know how dangerous it could be. The curse put on her could permanently damage her memory if we tried to interfere. You know that Thalia," the centaur, Chiron, I'm guessing, said. _

"_This fucking sucks! Everyone is so depressed without her here! She was always the one who everyone could go to for anything! And now that she's as good as dead, it doesn't fee like this war was worth while!" Thalia screamed. _

"_Don't even say that! She is not dead! We'll get her back!" the green eyed boy yelled, "She's as good as my sister! She helped me through all the prophecy shit and all my quests and all the fucking pressure I've been under!" _

_Arguments broke out all over the small room, the loudest shouts coming from Thalia and the boy._

Before I could really figure out what they were arguing about, a loud sound in my room woke me up.

I sat up in my bed and looked around. The door had been slammed shut. Something was up. I grabbed my field hockey stick from the floor of my room, and quietly walked out of the room. A chair slid on the floor of the kitchen. I was starting to get really freaked out. I turned the corner only to run into by Alex.

"Dude! You didn't answer like all nine of my calls! I was like whoa she's made at me so I decided to break into your apartment! "

"What the hell, Alex! You gave me a heart attack! How did you even get in her?"

"Oh please, I could break into here with my eyes closed and both hands tied behind my back," Alex rolled her eyes.

"So the dance is tomorrow. I decided I'ma sleep over tonight. I've all ready cleared it with yo mamma."

Oh god. What did I ever to have a friend like this? I didn't get any more sleep that night, and to tell you the truth, I was relieved I didn't have to have any of the crazy ass dreams anymore. I didn't even think about them anymore that night. That was the great thin about Alex. Whenever I was with her, I felt like I could just let lose and have fun.

I barely remember the first half of school the next day, probably because I was sleeping (without dreams, thank god).

Alex and I decided to ditch the rest of the day, because seriously, it was the last day of school (no one EVER went to the real last day, even half of the teacher), and we needed to get ready for the dance.

Let me explain. When I say Alex and I were getting ready for the dance, it meant we sat in my room, ate Doritos, and watched re runs of like ever abcfamily show ever created within the last decade. Yup, we're cool.

At 6:30, we decided it was time to get our sexy asses ready.

Alex was wearing a bright pink, short dress that showed off her amazingly long legs and equally amazing figure.

I was wearing a green dress that Alex said, "brought out my eyes" or something. We never wore make up, but then again, we really didn't need it.

At six o'clock exactly, there was a knock on my door.

"See Alex, some people knock before coming in," I teased as I answered the door.

There was Connor, looking pretty hot. Damn. Forget I said that.

"Wow, Eliza. You look really good."

"You too," I blushed.

"Alright fools! Enough with all the mushy stuff, we are going to party all night long!" Alex screamed, rushing us out the door, toward Connor's mom's car. She was pretty chill. I mean she could but up with three pre teens screaming on the way to a Middle School dance.

When we got there it looked like all dances did. Hot sweat bodies crammed into a small area, screaming to the already deafening music. Oh yeah. We were gonna have a crazy night.

If only I knew how true that was.

Connor and I were taking a break from dancing to get some punch, when everything started to go wrong. An ear splitting roar came from outside, and all the blood rushed form Connor's face.

"What was that?" I questioned.

Connor didn't answer only cursed in what sounded like…. ancient Greek? I don't know.

"Shit. Sht. Shit. This was 't supposed to happen. They told me no monsters would be here. I finally wanted to get to know you, and know it's screwed up. Styx!" he mumbled under his breath, pulling what looked like a dagger? out of his pocket.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me outside. The scene before me was unbelievable. Alex was there, fighting what looked like a dog…the size of a hummer. She had a long bronze sword in her hand, and seemed to be winning. With one quick jab to the monsters chest, it turned to dust.

"!" I screamed, still being pulled toward Alex

"Connor, there's nothing we can do anymore. We need to take her to camp, whatever Chiron said. It's really not safe anymore!" Alex said, a panicked expression of her face.

"Let's call the Gray Sisters Cab. We need to get there. Fast," Alex said.

"What's going on? I'm not going anywhere!" I spluttered out.

"Eliza, think. Does this bring back any memories?"

Now that I was concentrating on it, memories were passing though my head.

_The hunter girl from my dreams, dragging away from a snake lady. _

"_Come on, Eliza. Once we get to camp it will be fine!"_

"_I'm so tired, Thal. We've already lost so much already. Just leave me, go get help for the new kids." _

"_No way in Hades I'm leaving, Li. We've been through so much, this is NOT how it's ending," Thalia seemed to have another boost of determination. We were so close…_

I pulled myself back to the present. Connor and Alex were still talking about this "camp".

"Ok. I'll go with you. But where is this we're going?"

Alex looked at me, and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"We're going to get your life back, babe."

* * *

**Alright! We're finally going to camp! I'll probably have the new chapter by 1 o'clock this morning (that's when I get my inspiration). So you guys tell me. Do you want there to be a little romance between Eliza and Connor? And what about Alex? Should she keep with her "no boys" rule or should she get a little lovin' too? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So it took me a little longer to post this chapter. I just wanted to say, if you don't like this story just don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: Still, nothing. **

* * *

After that mysterious and slighting creepy statement, Connor and Alex rushed me into what looked like a run down taxicab. With three old ladies driving, we sped off down the crowded New York street.

"Give me the eye!" the old lady in the middle screeched.

"No! I need it! This one was an extraordinary destiny! I want to see it!" said the one on the right.

Hold the fucking phone. An eye. One eye? As in singular. As in the three ladies driving only had one eye. Hell.

"Hold on, her destiny? What about it? Tell us now!" Alex demanded.

"We'll tell you one things you must know to succeed," all three were talking, perfectly in synch, "if you want to remember you must first forget."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, scared. I mean wouldn't you be, too? If three old ladies with one eye just told you your destiny? Pfft, don't lie. I know you'd be.

"Heh, heh, that's all we will tell. Now get out, you've arrived. "

How rude.

When we got out, we were surrounded by… trees, and more tress?

"Guys, what the hell! Is this is some kind of prank? Because that would be really douche bagy. I mean, it's like 8 o'clock at night, and we're in the middle of no where..." before I could finish my rant I was interrupted (quite rudely) by Connor.

"Please, Eliza, just think. Remember." I was surprised by the desperation in his voice.

Now that he brought it up...

_A girl greenish brown eyes, only four years old, struggling over the boarder with a blonde girl about seven, what looked like the hunter girl, but younger, and what looked like the blonde hair, golden eyed man from my dream, but now he had shining blue eyes. _

_ "Go! I'll hold them of!" Thalia yelled. _

_ "Thally, no! We need to stick together! Please!" the four-year-old screamed, tears streaming down her face._

_

* * *

_

_The same girl, now seven, sitting beside a huge pine tree, talking in a hushed voice._

_ "I miss you everyday, Thally," the girl said, using her old nickname for her deceased best friend. "Luke's changed so much without you here. I think if it wasn't for me and Annabeth, he would've, you know I don't even want to think about it. But Thalia, I miss you so much, everyday. But I know one day you'll come back. I just know."

* * *

_

_Again the girl, this time waiting with the blonde girl, who was now 12. They were both hovering over a boy, 12 also, with messy black hair._

_ "Do you think he's the one, Annabeth? Could he be the one to finally get you a quest so you can go kick ass?" the green-eyed girl said, eyes twinkling mischievously._

_ "Watch you language! You're only nine! But yeah, I can only hope," she said, gazing at the boy as if he controlled her fate. Which maybe, just maybe, he would.

* * *

_

_ A different scene, the same girl, same age, with the messy haired boy sitting together inside a cabin that smelled like the beach_

"_Percy, don't worry. I know I won't treat you any differently now that Poseidon has claimed you. I still know you're the person you were before. It'll blow over soon, and just know I'm always here to talk to you."

* * *

_

_The blonde girl, Annabeth and Percy, leaving the camp with a satyr._

_

* * *

_

_All three, returning victoriously. The young girl enveloping them with hugs and praise. _

The memoires started to flash by so quickly, I couldn't make out one from another. What were these? Who did these memoires belong to? That little girl, the one with the one in every memory, was she… me?

* * *

**Ok it's short I know! I'll probably have another chapter posted later tonight so it'll all be ok! We now know Eliza came to camp with Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth, and that she was pretty close with Percy, too.**** Next chapter we see what happened to Eliza, and why she doesn't remember! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugg, I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a couple days, but it's been a crazy weekend. So here it is! I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, story alerted, or favorited this story. This is my favorite chapter yet! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I hear a voice ask.

"With time. I really can't tell, I mean she probably just couldn't take in all the things she was remembering." What the hell does that mean?

"We'll just have to wait."

Argg, why couldn't they just shut up? My head was killing me. The last thing I remember was…remembering. Oh. Maybe that's what the kid meant.

"Holy Zeus, I can't wait any longer, stupid ADHD!"

"Thalia, you're finally getting her back, JUST FUCKING WAIT!"

"Percy, don't be so mean! I get it, we're all kinda on edge, I mean, no one was really expecting to get her back."

"Oh, Annabeth, always the peace maker."

"Christ almighty, can you guys just shut the fuck up?" I moaned, opening an eye and glancing around the room.

It seemed that I was in an infirmary or something. The people surrounding me we're all familiar from the memoires. There was the hunter girl, Thalia, the blonde girl, Annabeth, the green eyed boy, Percy, even the satyr was there, along with Alex and Connor.

I sat up slowly, staring back at all the eyes on me. The blonde girl brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. The hunter girl started at me, open mouthed. Everyone else had a fixture of anticipation and disbelief on their faces.

"Where the hell am I? Who are all of you?" I asked.

"Eliza, you know all those things you've been seeing? Those are you're memories," Alex started explaining slowly.

"My memoires? What? What is going on?"

"Ok. This is going to seem really weird, but those memoires, they're from your life. You're a half blood. Like half human, half Greek god. You're parent in Demeter, goddess of agriculture. And…"

I interrupted the black haired boy, Percy. "That's impossible. My mother is Jennifer Green. I live with her in New York City."

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite we assigned to watch over you. She's one of those few demigods that has survived to adulthood and she's protecting you. We needed her there incase you remember or were attacked," Connor explained.

"Attacked? By what?"

"You know that thing that Alex was fighting? That's called a hellhound. That's barely even anything. But you know this! You've been here longer than almost anyone else, besides Annabeth!" Connor said.

"Here? Where is here?"

"Camp Half Blood. It's a camp for all of us demigods. Now let me continue with your story. So yeah. Your mom is Demeter. You came to camp when you were only four years old, you probably don't remember it, but you came with Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth. Thalia sacrificed herself so Luke, Annabeth, and you could make it over the boarder. All you knew was that her best friend, mother figure was gone, and Luke was acting differently. You were worried for him, and had every right to be. You see, Luke was taken over by Kronos…"

I couldn't listen anymore. I felt like my head was going to explode. So many things we're jumping around in my mind. The pain in my head was almost unbearable. I couldn't take it. I screamed, trying to find anyway to stop this pain. I kept screaming at the top of my lungs, but the pain was still present.

I gratefully sunk into unconsciousness.

"Hello?"

I was standing in a giant wheat field. But I wasn't alone. The women that stood before me had thick black hair, woven with grass, warm brown eyes and radiated power.

"Hello daughter," she said smiling.

"Mom?" Now that she said it, I could see the similarities. We had the same facial features and the same smile.

"Yes dear. I know you've been through a great deal lately, and I'm here to give you a choice," my mom (it felt so good to say that!) said in a kind, loving tone.

"A choice?" I questioned, having no idea where this was going.

"Yes. You see, you're memory was taken away by Mnemosyne, the titan of memory, as a last act of evil against the gods side. When she did it, she told us the only way you could get your memory back was if you were strong enough to regain it yourself. Trust me, that didn't stop me and almost all the gods looking for a way the reverse the curse. There really was no way. All we could do was wish that you would find the strength to get your life back. When you started getting the memories back, I honestly can't remember a time when I was so happy for one of my demigod children. But then I thought about it, and I realized that maybe, maybe all of us were being selfish. Your life as a half blood was filled with pain and hardship. Your new life was so much happier, so normal. The way all half bloods secretly wish their lives were. So my dear, I am here to tell you that you don't have to remember. As much as it pains me, I would be willing to take away all memories that this ever happened. I would give you the life you have been living the past year back to make you happy. Or, you could fully recover all your memories and take back your life as my daughter. A demigod. It's your choice my dear. Choice wisely. We don't have much time left until you wake up, so I need to know your choice quickly."

Wow. Some crazy ass shits going on. Ok Eliza breath, breath, breath. Oh who the hell am I kidding? I was in full panic mode! I mean this seriously is the biggest decision I will ever make in my life! New life, old life, new life, old life. Oh my gods! Ok I need to think. Is it really worth it? From what I've hear about my demigod life, it was full of pain and death and war. But then again, look at the amazing people I had in that life. Through all of this, they were waiting for me, helping me along in their subtle ways. But then...

I had made my discussion.

It was time to get my life back.

* * *

**Oooooo! Cliffhanger! So next chapter is all about Eliza's life as a demigod. I think this chapter cleared up a lot of things, and everything else will be cleared up within the next few. Do you guys want anything to be in this story? If you give me any good ideas I might put them in the story! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! So chapter seven! This is all about Eliza getting her memories back! Yay! Finally!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

"Mother, I would like you to restore all my memoires," I said with complete and utter confidence. Sure, my life is going to be hard, but it's who I am, who I was born to be.

My mothers eyes brightened with tears, "It's going to be amazing to have you back, daughter." She raised her hand to my forehead, "All you have to do if forget all you think you know about your old life. Just think about yourself. Who you are. You need to forget who you _think _you are to remember who you _really _are."

The fates warming rang in my mind. _You must forget to remember. You must forget to remember. You must forget to…_

Imagine you're whole life going through your mind. Now imagine it going through your mind a million times, a million miles an hour. That's what it felt like, but it didn't hurt. It just felt…right.

The last thing that happened to me before my memoires where taken away flashed by.

"_Come on, Eliza. Let's get back to camp to see what's going on with Rachel," Nico said, worried._

"_Holy Zeus, Nico relax! We just won the war! We need to take a break! How about we go to Central Park? Oh, never mind. That's probably a bad idea. New York is in chaos right now. Let's just chill around Olympus for a while. We can just go back right now. I mean I'm sure they'll let us back up! We're the heroes of Olympus for Hades' sake!"_

"_Alright. Fine. I never really could say no to you," Nico relented with a smile. "Let's go."_

"_Stop right there demigods."_

_We turned around to see a giant being who we could immediately tell was a goddess, or a titan in this case. _

"_Because of your pathetic race of half bloods, our plans are ruined. I will not kill you, because even I can admire you bravery from my side, but you will be punished. Eliza Green, I hereby sentence you with a life without memoires of being a demigod. The only way for you to remember will be to find the strength to do it yourself, and I doubt you will ever remember one thing," the titan of memory sneered. _

_A bright light flashed, and then I fell into a world of black..._

I sat up, gasping for air. I looked around me. I was in the camp infirmary. My friends surrounded me.

"Guys? What happened? Oh Zeus, did I break a limb in capture the flag again? Styx, dudes, I just had the weirdest dream. Ok so like I had lost my memory and…"

Before I could continue, I was tackled by hugs from everyone at the same time.

"What the Hades? Guys, ok, ok, enough love!" I laughed. I mean, I'm a big hugger and sure I loved the happy vibe going through everyone, but I mean I kinda had to breath. Once they had all let go, I was surprised to see tears in their eyes.

"Wait. You mean, that wasn't a dream? Holy shit! I lost my memory? Dayum, guys! How fucking amazing!"

"What! Eliza, how could you think this was amazing? I mean sure it's amazing that you got it all back but ya know you kinda put us through hell," Percy practicly yelled at me.

"Yeah but Perce, you see. This is going to be a fucking amazing story to tell me children one day. Like, you're brave, beautiful mother, after saving the world from destruction, was put through even more shit, adding to the miseries that made up her life. I mean how dramatic does that sound?"

"Oh gods, Eliza, it's so good to have you back!" Thalia cried, almost crying, but not quite. Thalia never cried. The only time I can remember crying was…over me. But oh well. I'm back now, and that's all that matters.

"Hey um, guys? Where's Nico?" Ah, Nico. Only my best friend ever. I remember we tried dating, but then laughed the whole thing off. We've been inseparable since Nico first came to camp, unclaimed. I know, it's a weird match, a daughter of Demeter and a son of Hades. I create life and he destroys it. Meh. Whatever.

"Oh well, you see," Alex shuffled nervously, "Nico hasn't been the same since you 'left'".

"Eliza, he's never even left his cabin," Annabeth told me bluntly.

"What! I'm going to…" I mentally continued my threats while I stormed to his cabin. "Nico whatever-the-hell-your-middle-name-is di Angelo! Get your ass over here!"

"I told you Thalia! I'm not coming out of my cabin! I'm going to continue to act more depressed than usual for as long as I fell like it!" a familiar voice yelled.

"What the Hades, Nico! I lose my memory and you just stop living! Come here right now!" I screamed.

A tired face appeared in the Hades' cabin window. A look of absolute joy spread over his face as he ran outside, giving me a rib-cracking hug.

"Holy shit! Eliza! It's you! It's you! And you have your memory back! Shit, shit! Ahhh! I've missed you! It's been 307 day since I last saw you!" I could barely understand what Nico was shouting, but all I could understand was that…

"Nico, you stayed in your room for 307 day? How'd you do that? I can't even stay like an hour inside!"

While Nico and I had our joyful little reunion, a powerful titaness growled thousands of miles away, beyond angry, began plotting revenge on the only one who broke through one of her curses...

* * *

**Ok so not the greatest chapter ever, but I really just needed a kinda filler chapter before the real drama starts! Ok question! Do you guys want any other characters from the books to be in this story? Tell me! Review and I'll make you a s'more! **


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! KNOW YOU HATE 'EM

**Ok guys, this isn't an update, BUT PLEASE READ! I have major writers block right now. I need some filler chapter before the real story starts. So tell me guys. Do you have any ideas for the next few chapters? Like something at camp or just random stuff? Thanks for your help! I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, but my mom decided we need some family bonding, so we went camping in Virginia and I really couldn't bring my laptop there SO HERE IT IS! Thanks for all your ideas, I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't the wonderful book series of PJO or the amazing Shark Week on the Discovery Channel.**

* * *

It felt good to be back. Everything fell back into a routine and I felt truly happy for the first time… well, since I can remember. I would wake up chill with Nico, Alex, Connor, Percy, and Annabeth instead of training. But tonight I was extra excited. It was time for Capture the Flag. Gods, how I've missed that game. It was all the minor gods against the Olympians this time. If you think that's unfair, then think again my friends. Even though they were "minor" gods, they weren't any less powerful than the Olympians. If anything, some of them are more powerful than some of us. Like the kids of Nyx and the kids of Morpheus, they were powerful. Especially with those kids of Nike. They always gave their team an advantage. But I was prepared. I had my bow and arrow and my amour on and I was ready to kick some ass. I was on defense, with Nico and the rest of my cabin, along with Dionysus, Aphrodite.

"Children, you know they rules," Chiron announced and the game began.

Defense was always so boring. We barely ever got some action, but when we did, it was fucking awesome.

I saw someone lurking in behind a tree and walked toward it, ready to open a can of whoop ass on whoever was over there.

"Shhh! Eliza don't fucking attack me! It's me! Connor!"

"What the hell! We're supposed to be defending the flag!" I whisper/screamed.

"When have I ever done what I was supposed to? I just really needed to ask you something where we couldn't be interrupted."

"And you pick now!" I asked while looking around the area for any possible threats.

"Yeah, well it seemed like a good time!"

"Just hurry and tell me what you need to."

"I was, um, kinda wondering if you wanted to go to that party the Aphrodite cabins throwing with me?" he asked.

That was unexpected. I didn't think he had any real feelings for me. I thought he asked me to the dance as a way to keep an eye on me, but I guess that wasn't the reason.

"Ok," I smiled. I was really excited for this. I mean, this was going to be my second date ever.

"Ok cool. I'll meet you there!"he ran back to what ever the hell he was supposed to do.

I signed a happy sigh. I was ready for a night when I could just relax and not have to worry about anything.

Pfft. It only.

* * *

The next moment I was definitely in a good mood. The Olympians won, just barely. Percy pulled one of his crazy invincible moves at the last minute and Annabeth made it across the boarder with the flag. Tonight was the party. The Aphrodite kids had parties like this all the time. It was usually just for the older campers, considering there was a great amount of alcohol involved, but most of the Hermes cabin over the age of 10 came and of course, Nico and I because of how close we were with Percy and Annabeth. The whole thing was kept pretty hush, hush so I really don't think anyone else even knew about it. After breakfast I went to sit by the woods. I always felt at peace here. It made sense considering who I was the offspring of. Whenever I was by any plants, they seemed a healthier, more alive and active. It happened even when I was walking on grass. Flowers sprouted around me and the grass was a fresh shade of green. Some of the perks of being, quite literally, a flower child.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard footsteps.

"Hey."

I looked up, "Sup, Nico?" I grinned.

"Not much," he laid down on the grass beside me. "So, I've been hearing these rumors. Something about you and Connor going to that party together?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh gods, yeah! I've been meaning to tell you! He asked me yesterday at capture the flag! Dude! I'm so excited."

Maybe it was just me, but Nico seemed even more downcast than before.

"Oh yeah. That's cool. I'm glad you're happy. Well, I have to, um, go… visit some dead people. So I'll, ah, see you tonight?" he said quickly.

"Sure! See ya later." Well, that was slightly odd. What else to expect from Nico, though? He probably just didn't want to hear me go on and on about a boy.

I walked over to the arena, hoping to find someone to put an end to my boredom. I guess Tyche was in a good mood today, because, lo and behold, Alex was the first person I met.

"Eliza, ok so I'm guessing the rumors are true and you and Connor are going together," she said, looking at me with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Yup. Are you coming?" I asked. Alex usually came just to annoy Annabeth who hated seeing her younger sister at a party were less than acceptable things were happening.

"Nah. It's Shark Week man! Can't miss it!" I rolled my eyes. What a nerd. I wasn't going to admit that I DVRed Shark Week at my house so I could watch it when I went back. If I went back. A new thought hit me. Would I go back there now that I remembered everything? Uggg, a question to be answered another day.

"Alright, have fun chilling with your nerd herd. Oh, before I forget, do you know what's going on with Nico? When I told him about Connor and I, it seemed like something was bothering him," I asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Alex asked, her mouth falling open. "Well, if you can't notice it, you don't deserve to know."

"Come on! What's up with him?" Why couldn't she just tell me? I mean seriously, how hard could it be?

"Maybe if you opened your eyes you'd see!" With that, Alex turned and stormed back to her cabin.

Today was getting weirder and weirder. For the rest of the day, I found myself with helping my sister Katie plant a garden outside the Big House. I thanked all the gods who were listening when she didn't asked me any question about my date with Connor. She mostly just talked about Connor's older brother Travis and how annoying he was. Please. You didn't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to feel the sexual tension between the two.

When the time came when there was only two hours until the start of the party, I went and took a shower, putting on a pair a cut offs and my Camp Half Blood t-shirt.

I headed out to a clearing in the woods where the party always took place. When I got there, most of the Aphrodite campers were on their second drinks and acting, let me see, how to put this nicely, slutty. That works. I spotted Connor sitting with his brother on a log at the edge of the clearing. They had that look in their eyes that told whoever they were angry with to run and hide. I walked over, hoping that they weren't going to put Easter bunnies on our cabin roof again.

"Hey Connor, sup Travis?" I asked.

"Hey Eliza. So I guess I'll just leave you two alone?" Travis smirked, getting up and walking over to one of his half brothers.

"I didn't know if you were going to come," Connor said, looking incredibly relived I did. "No one believed me when I told them I was coming with you."

"Well I am kind of out of your league," I teased, pulling him over to dance.

Everyone was having a great time, and more than half of the people were a little more than tipsy when we decided to take a break.

We went over to the log I met him on, taking our newly acquired (non alcoholic) drinks with us.

"I'm really glad your back. Things just weren't the same without you," Connor told me, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, well it's good to be back. Now that Kronos is gone, we can finally have a somewhat normal summer."

He nodded.

"You know, I was more than a little surprised when you asked me to come with you. I didn't know you really liked me," I told him.

"I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you." I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not kidding! I always knew there was something special about you."

He leaned in. My thoughts were something like, "HolyhellheisgoingtokissmeDAMN!" I leaned in, too, and just as our lips were about to touch, there was a bright light and a scream from some random chick.

"Eliza Green! It's about time you and I had a little discussion!"

* * *

**Oooooo! Who's the mysterious visitor? Tell me who you think it is! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow night! Review and I will get a tattoo.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry! I know I said I'd have another chapter earlier, but my my parents have been fighting...again. So I was staying at my friends house until things had cooled down. But I'm back now! And here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians I would be a very lucky girl. **

* * *

"Mother! It's so great to see you!" one of the Aphrodite girls called.

"Yes dear, you too, although tonight I'm here for Eliza. We have a lot to discuss," Lady Aphrodite announced, winking at me. There was only one word to describe the way I was feeling. Fucked.

Together, Aphrodite and I made our way back toward the cabins. I was really nervous. I remember Percy telling us that he met Aphrodite once and she scared the shit out of him. Go figure. Percy can face the deadliest titan with no problem, but when it comes to love, he's screwed.

"So sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here," Aphrodite started.

I nodded my head, palms sweating.

"I just came here to give you a warning. You see, now that Annabeth and Percy and together and happy, I've decided to move on to another lovesick demigod. And you, my dear, have caught my attention. I plan to give you a decision to rival Luke's."

Oh damn, did she really just compare my love life to the great prophecy?

"Soon, you go through many rough times. I just want you to remember that sometimes, people do things to protect other people. Even if they're pretty much dooming themselves for all eternity, they'd do it for the right reasons. Just remember that, honey."

With that, the goddess of love and beauty hugged me and disappeared so quickly, I barely had time to cover my eyes.

What the hell? Making shitty crazy choices for love? I thought that only happened in movies?

"Eliza! Hey what did she want?" Connor ran towards me, out of breath, having run from the woods.

"She just gave me a warning," I mumbled. Connor raised his eyebrows at me, asking for more. No way in Hades anyone was going to know what just happened.

"You know, I'm feeling kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

With that, I turned on my heel, and hauled ass back to my cabin. When I got there, I creeped inside, not wanting to wake up any of my siblings. I practicly collapsed on my bed, no.

Of course, my dreams were fucked up.

"_Nico how could you do this for me? How could you betray me like this?" I was standing in a dark, massive cave. A woman with short, shaggy brown hair and indescribable eyes gave me a victorious smile. _

"_You see, Eliza? Even the ones you love the most will leave you! Why not just give up? Go back to your happy, safe world, and forget everything. Leave me alone like you should have before. This isn't your place to get involved. That's why it happened to you in the first place.__"_

_I was so close to giving in. What else was there for me to go back to? Then I remembered Connor. I couldn't just let him stay like that forever. I needed to do this, not only for myself, but also for all the people affected by my stupid decision._

"_I need to fix my mistakes," I said, drawing my dagger. I didn't know how much energy I had left. I didn't think I could've fought her if she was human, much less a titan. _

"_Dear, you fight, you serve me forever. I will __**own **__you. You'll never see you so called friends again."_

"_Eliza! Run! Get the fuck out of here!" Nico screamed from his position next to the titan. _

_I turned and ran while the woman was distracted by Nico's screams. I didn't even stop to think why the person who betrayed me in the worst way possible would want to help me. _

I woke up to a desperate cries outside my cabin. I looked at the clock: 5:14. Who was up this early? I ran outside my cabin, grabbing my bow and arrow just in case.

I looked like one of the daughters of Hermes was crouched above a body. Wait… No, it couldn't be. I sprinted toward the two figures.

Connor lay face up in the grass, unconscious, while his sister, Amy I think, was crying over him.

"He didn't come back to the cabin last night. I saw him lying here when I woke up to go to the bathroom," Amy sobbed out.

"Sweetie, go get Chiron, I'll stay with Connor."

She sprinted up toward the Big House. What was wrong with him? He seemed perfectly fine last night when I went to bed. What could've have happened in the three hours from then to now? Hooves hitting grass was heard behind me. Chiron picked Connor up in his arms and with one look to me, cantered back to the Big House. I followed, whether I was welcome or not.

"Chiron, what's wrong with Connor?" I asked franticly, after arriving to see Connor in one of the infirmary beds, a son of Apollo hovering over him.

"Child, for once, I have absolutely no idea," the centaur announced, a grim look spreading over his face. "Eliza, maybe you should go see Rachel."

"What! I can't go on a quest! I'm not prepared! I can't!" I shouted, nearing a panic attack. A quest? The only thirteen year old ever to have a quest was Percy, and he was in a league in and of himself.

"There comes a time in everyone's life when they must make a choice. I shall not force you to take a quest, but I do believe you've been having dreams lately?" he gave me a questioning glance.

"How-w'd you know?" I stuttered.

"It's a sing the quest is for you. The dreams you've been having have probably been of the quest. "You need to get a prophecy from Rachel," he said gently, motioning toward the attic.

I nodded shakily, and trudged my way up the stairs. Rachel lived where the old, mummy oracle used to, but she completely changed the whole thing into a studio, and it was pretty damn awesome.

"Rachel, wake the fuck up!" I yelled, quite rudely, pulling all the blankets off the sleeping form of our oracle.

"Jesus Christ! Eliza, why are you waking me up?" Rachel pretty much growled at me.

"I need a prophecy."

I think the pissed off look on my face told her to just do the fuck what I wanted.

"Alright, alright. Lemme me think…"

He closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, they were glowing an eerie green and her voice was tripled when she spoke again

"_Three go to seek the friends that's lost,_

_In a land where reality is a dream and dreams come at a cost, _

_Together they shall conquer, apart they will fall,_

_One to betray, One to go their own, separate way,_

_The last left to decide the fate of them all. "_

Fuck.

* * *

**Ight! This is pretty much the beginning of the end. Just kidding, but it is the beginning of the good part. Who do you guys want to go on the quest with Eliza? It's two people, remember! Oh and true to my word, I had my friend put a rainbow tattoo on my arm. I'm badass, I know :P. **


End file.
